Behind closed doors
by Natashow
Summary: so most of you folks have seen the monsters vs aliens tv show, and most of you noticed that Dr. Cockroach and Susan act like a couple in it. what if they were but, they were keeping it a secret?


Behind closed doors

Chapter 1

Susan sat on her bed with Dr. Cockroach sitting on her shoulder playing with a lock of her hair. After their battle in Paris they started dating, but they knew they had to keep it a secret from the rest of the gang because they didn't want people to treat them any differently or to make fun of them. Dr. Cockroach ran his knuckles along Susan's cheek seeing her blush lightly.

"You're cute when you blush Susan." He said smiling.

"Oh stop it Doc, If you keep talking like that I won't be able to look normal around everyone."

"Mmm you don't have to worry about that my dear, I don't want you to be 'normal' " He murmured against her warm cheek.

The speakers squeaked on and general monger's voice rang out of them calling everyone to a meeting, he told the monsters to go to the alien sighting. When they arrived to the site they noticed that the alien carrier was similar to Galaxar's robots. Dr. Cockroach was studying it with one of his gadgets when he noticed it was flashing. Glancing up he noticed Susan was glowing as well, his gadget showed her Quantonium was being drained.

"Susan It's taking your Quantonium." He called out to her. Right before his eyes Susan was shrinking to normal size. After their failed attempt to attempt to save the president they were kicked out of the base. The monsters were walking down the road in attempt to find new work when a big explosion was heard behind them. They knew where it was coming from, Area fifty something. Racing back to the base they saw that the alien's ship was firing at army. Learning that the president was trapped in the ship the monsters had to take action into their own hands. The group hid behind a big bolder waiting for the right opportunity to get into the ship. Dr. Cockroach looked down at Susan slowly grasping her hand. She looked up at him smiling as he smiled down at her.

'Her hand, It's small...and soft...I can actually hold her hand now...' He thought to himself.

'His hand...It's warm...It feels nice...' She thought to her self. They reluctantly let got of each other to go into the ship. When the group got in there they were launched out one by one. First came Dr. Cockroach then link the Bob.

Dr. Cockroach stood there waiting for Susan to return back. His heart was beating fast. Just when he thought things were getting better The ship exploded in front of them. When the dust cleared there was a large creator where the alien ship was once at. Dr, Cockroach's body when numb his jaw fell.

'No...not again...Susan's gone...this time for good...' He thought sadly.

"Susan is...gone..." He told Bob as he took in a breath trying his best to hold back the tears.

Then out of no where a large hand came out of the creator and almost crushed them as Susan stood up beaming. Dr. Cockroach's heart almost leapt out of his throat seeing that Susan wasn't gone forever. Once they got back to the base he finally figured out what had happened, from the explosion the chemicals that she was exposed to made her able to shrink back to normal size. When she was back to normal Dr. Cockroach had asked her to come to his lab so he could check if there was any other injures. Susan opened the door and walked in seeing that the Dr. was tinkering with something at his work bench.

"You wanted to see me Doc?" She asked. Dr. Cockroach turned around and walked up to her. Pressing the button to close the door behind her his stare was holding. Since Susan was now normal size she was just a little bit shorter then Dr. Cockroach, about a head shorter, her face was starting to heat up from the closeness between them. Lifting up his left hand her brushed his knuckles against her cheek brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Their heads were slowly inching their way closer, and closer until they were a breaths away.

"Doc..."

"Susan..."

They whispered before their mouths came into contact in a blissful kiss. Dr. Cockroach wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards his. His brows knitted together as his antennae curled back as the fireworks in their bodies went off. This was their first kiss, certainly they had kissed when Susan was big but it didn't have as much meaning as it did now. They both pulled back gasping for air resting their heads against each other panting to catch their breaths. He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

*Ok so I'm sorry if this seemed like it was bouncing all over the place and didn't read right i was just doing as what i thought could have happened in the series i will try to get the other chaps up and going*


End file.
